


Pen and Paper

by HikikomoriKuma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mute Arthur, spring category, use of human names, usukustwiceperyear event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriKuma/pseuds/HikikomoriKuma
Summary: Summary: He first met him during the spring break, at a cafe outside the university specifically. He had been with Matthew and talking over their schedule when he saw him on his peripheral vision. Sitting alone a few tables from them and quietly reading a book.Warnings: All thoughts are in italic, thus Arthur's speeches will be underlined.





	Pen and Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a quick promotion! This is a part of the usukustwiceperyear event, their first compilation album of fanarts and fanfics entitled Four Seasons! Do check them out at: usukustwiceperyear.tumblr.com and see the lovely contents!

He first met him during the spring break, at a cafe outside the university specifically. He had been with Matthew and talking over their schedule when he saw him on his peripheral vision. Sitting alone a few tables from them and quietly reading a book.

He stopped and it felt like the world became just the two of them. Everything became so quiet as completely looked at the stranger. The sun lit his unruly blond hair, shining like gold. Despite the big sweater he wore that day, he looked very comfortable and warm. His slim fingers moved through the pages of the book like it was the most natural thing in the world. And when the waitress gave him a refill for his drink, Alfred saw a glimpse of him eyes. He's pretty sure that those were green but it was stunning. He shared a small smile with the waitress and oh boy- at that moment, he decided that this man is the most beautiful thing in the world.

Alfred must have been staring because Matthew nudged him with his elbow. "Hey, are you listening to me?" The nudging on his rib did the trick and he snapped out of his daze. "Y-yeah, Matt. I'm listening." He looked at Matthew but never passed a moment that his look did not stray on the blond beau.

"So, you okay with the meeting?" His brother popping a slice of maple pancake on his mouth as he looked at his brother stray away at their conversation. Again.

"W-what meeting?" Alfred looked at him, his face completely confused. "I didn't hear about that." He looked really distracted and Matthew had to look where his brother's attention been caught.

You see, his brother's not the most convincing liar or the best at hiding things. Observing the slight blush on his brother's cheeks while he threw shy glances to the direction of his current attention. He looked panicky and nervous at  the moment, Alfred looked completely awkward and Matthew wished he'd been swallowed by the ground but these kind of moment is when he prided himself for being the observant on the twins.

"He's cute." He hummed as Alfred looked at him, his movement as awkward and dorky as ever, like he looks like a school girl with a crush which he really is right now. He looked at Matthew, "Y-yes, he is."

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" He grabbed his mug of hot chocolate and hid his smile. He really did enjoy watching Alfred act silly.

"Wha- No! No, no, Matt!" He shook his head and grabbed at his coffee. Why does he have to take coffee when he's having jitters. Clumsy Alfred.

"You obviously liked him." He looked at the man Alfred's been looking at, oblivious to how dorky his twin's being.

"He'll just think that I'm a creep!" Alfred hissed at his brother.

"Are you _creeping_ on him?" Matthew raised his brow. Seriously, what's with a small chat? It's not gonna hurt.

"Of course not! Matt-" Matthew finished the last of his pancakes and took a big gulp of his drink. "Great, because I'll leave you now so you can talk to him without me seeing you go awkward." His seat made a sound as he stood up from his chair.

"Wait- Matt, you're leaving me _here_? This is one of the moments that I need some support o-or advice, something! Maybe a good conversation starter. I don't want to make a fuss when I go there." He looked like he's ready to go down on his knees and plead to be saved. " _Please_." He added  for good measure.

Matthew sighed. "Just start with a 'hi' or 'good morning', Al. Just like a normal conversation." He looked at Alfred but it seems that it's not sinking to the other's brain. He sighed again and sat down on his chair. "Okay, I'll be here but just _here_." He pointed on his chair.  You'll go there and talk to him, like a normal person would and just let the conversation flow." Alfred nodded.

"Do I look okay?" He pushed his glasses higher on his nose bridge. He's wearing a bomber jacket over a university shirt and some jeans that probably haven't been washed for three days. What to say?

"You look good." He said as he looked at his brother's attempt on fixing his hair. "Just so you know, you owe me a breakfast. Now _go_!" He gently pushed his brother off his chair to make him start walking over the other's table.

Alfred muttered a small 'yeah yeah' and moved slowly to the other guy's table. The blond was still busy reading his book while sipping on his tea that Alfred decided to clear his throat. The green eyed man slowly looked at him and Alfred felt that his hands start to sweat.

This man is much more beautiful in person. His eyes is vividly green under long lashes, he has freckles on his cheeks and his thick eyebrows had a rather cute appeal on them. He felt speechless. The other just blinked at him, waiting for him to talk.

"Uh- hey- h-hi." He said with a wave of his hand. The stranger frowned at him. Still not saying anything.

"D-do you mind me sitting here?" The other shook his head.

"Well- thanks." The other just nodded and looked at his book again. It became quiet between the two of them. Alfred looked at his brother from their table but all Matthew did was shrug his shoulders and mouthed an unhelpful 'what happened?' to his direction.

When Alfred looked at the stranger again, he saw a worn out page of a plain notebook with an elegant scribble on it.

Hello. How may I help you?

The stranger offered a small shy smile.

 _Is_ _he_ _that_ _annoying_ _that_ _this_ _stranger_ _felt_ _the_ _need_ _to_ _use_ _a_ _pad_ _to_ _communicate_ _with_ _him_?

He smiled back. "Hey. I just wanted to introduce myself." He reached out a hand, "Name's Alfred." The other shook it before grabbing his pen and writing on a fresh page of his notebook.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience. My name is Arthur. Nice to meet you Alfred.

He hid half of his face behind the notebook. His brows are frowning as if apologizing.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Alfred thought that he's not an 'inconvenience' and his look behind that notebook's enough for Alfred to understand.

He smiled again and talked more to Arthur. He learnt that Arthur came from England for a scholarship and to his great luck, been studying to the same university as his. They talked about Arthur's adjustment to America and the difference between the culture of two countries.

Alfred also presumed that the other blond has a condition but he did not press it and Arthur's never been more glad. Yes, it took some while to wait for Arthur handwritten response and a few more to read it but for Alfred, it's okay.

He also learnt that Arthur's very expressive when it came to his emotions. Alfred did not know how easily he noticed it but when he saw Arthur's face shift from different emotions, he decided that him smiling is the best one suited for the other.

They must have been taking for a while because when he looked back at his original seat, he saw that Matthew was nowhere to be found. He felt someone tap his hand and he saw Arthur help his notebook up.

It's nice to talk to you Alfred but I need to get somewhere. Perhaps, I'll see you around? Arthur offered a small smile.

"I love talking to you too, Arthur. Maybe we should meet again?" He asked shyly. He saw the other with his shoulders shaking and his mouth covered with his hand.

It took some while for Arthur to write some response.

 _You find me a tolerable company?_ Written in hurried script.

That shocked Alfred. Arthur's great to talk to and he seemed to be smart despite being quiet.

"Hey, I'm surprised that _you_ find me a tolerable company. And why wouldn't I? You look so cute when you smil-" He covered him mouth. Oh crap.

They're both quiet as their cheeks slightly coloured. Alfred had been staring at Arthur's tea cup when he heard paper being torn and slid to his side.

_ I find you charming too. Let's have a chat again. XXX-XXXX-XXX. -Arthur _

Arthur picked his back and waved at Alfred. A small smile graced that beautiful face.

He went back to their shared apartment and quickly looked for Matthew. He's gonna thank his best bud! Not to mention a free breakfast from him.

Of course, the only way of digital communication with Arthur is through texts.  He never once tried to call the guy since, well, he can't talk but that did not deter Alfred. Screw waiting for a few days.

 Alfred learnt that despite Arthur's speaking defect, he can be colourful with his insults- and in a very British way. The guy's like sugar and spice! And being in their first date did not deter Arthur from showering him with it.

They decided to meet on a fine Saturday morning. Alfred planned on where they would go without telling Arthur. You need to surprise your date, right? Yes- they met on a nearby park because Arthur refused to be picked up from his house because apparently 'it's improper' as he said it. But Alfred thinks he's just being shy, first date and all.

They went for a light breakfast on a local coffee shop, pancakes and coffee to Alfred and scones and tea for Arthur. He attempted small conversations but Arthur stopped him with the reason that bits of food are flying out of Alfred's mouth. It might sound offending but he just brushed it off.

They walked on the park for a few minutes, watching kids play football and let their meal settle down rather nicely on their stomach. Arthur pulled out his notebook and wrote something on it.

Would you like to go and accompany me to a bookstore?

"Sure. Why would you think I'd reject the idea?" He laughed.

Arthur hastily wrote. Because I don't see you as a person that associate himself with books.

"Aww. That was mean, Artie!" He put his hand over his heart and pouted.

You don't look convincing at all and since when did you decide to call me with a blasted name? If only he can talk, he'll be fuming now.

"Man, 'Artie suits you so well." He said, grinning from ear to ear. "It sounds huggable, like you!" Arthur looked shocked, with his face colouring from either from fuming or embarrassment. Maybe both.

He might be busy laughing at teasing him at the time that he did not see Arthur's notebook made a loud smack against his arm. He hissed but seeing Arthur's face bloom in colour with his notebook open with the words 'Don't be a git!' was worth it.

He met the surface of Arthur's notebook when he Tried to fool around the bookstore. Threaten to more bodily harm if he kept on playing with the school supplies.

They ended the day with them waiting for the bus. They've been the only one currently waiting for the arrival of the bus which will not arrive in another few minutes. Arthur decided to seat with his newly purchased book sitting on his lap while Alfred stood on the side, and staying quiet for once.

Their day was fun but it this the way he wanted it to end? Riding a bus home, with them sharing a backseat- did Arthur wanted to be on the backseat? Those were the common place for couples and Alfred did not want things to go awkward on their first date- at least on their first.

He looked at Arthur who's patiently waiting, back straight and looking ahead. He's quiet- he's always quiet but he'd been quieter now. Did he feel awkward too? Alfred did not want to feel more awkward thus he made the first thing he thought.

He sat beside Arthur. Not too far but not that close to his personal space. The other looked at him, eyebrows raised in silent wonder.

"You don't mind me sitting beside you?" He shook his head.

A few moments passed.

"I had fun. Today, I mean." He rocked on his seat, smiling at the cemented ground. He felt a tap on his shoulder and when he looked, he saw Arthur smiling. Small smile, but nevertheless, a smile.

_ Me too. _

He saw about to say something when Arthur flipped another page.

Sorry for hitting you with my notebook. Did it hurt? But you can't blame me, you're acting like an total fool back there. 

Alfred laughed out loud to this. Apologizing for the half-hearted hits- he knew that those were half-hearted hits because his brother's were stronger, but still blaming him. Could this guy get any cuter?

He saw Arthur attempting to glare at him while slightly blushing on the cheeks. He scribbled a note.

Why are you laughing?! He pointed at his paper to emphasize it.

Alfred just shook his head. "It's okay." He sighed his laugh off. "Did you have fun today..," He sing sang to which the other nodded but with a grin on his face, he continued. "...Artie?~"

Alfred should really thank the bus driver for driving on time because if he did, he'd be beaten by Arthur's notebook. Again.

In weeks, they communicate through texts and occasional lunch on cafes. He'd once dragged Arthur on his favourite fast food to which the other rolled his eyes and told him that it's not an appropriate place for lunch dates. Alfred beamed at him.

"So, this is a lunch date?" He waggled his eyebrows at him.

He could see Arthur fighting off his blush as he scoffed.

Is it not?

Alfred hummed and smiled as he picked up a piece of his fries.

It's nearing the end of the spring break and through their digital conversations that Alfred knew that Arthur's attending the same university- even a year advance than himself. So when the time come, he insisted on accompanying Arthur through the school grounds.

Always walking with him when their schedules had a matching free time. Arthur seems to be okay with it, not complaining with him besides the constant reminder of 'be quiet we're inside the library' or 'stop eating when mouth's full' or even just 'being an idiot'- okay, he constantly complain about Alfred but not to the extent that he'll push the younger blond away. And for that Alfred was grateful.

Through the weeks that they are accompany each other, they learnt the little quirks that they possess.

Yes, Alfred felt attracted to the Brit but everything felt casual, shallow back then. Don't get him wrong, he cared for the guy and being a mute did not deflect his interest to the other but what they have was still young, still on the surface. They are comfortable enough to each other with their teasing and banters but they're careful to skirt around topics that is sensitive enough to hit that spot. Arthur's all been polite to him not to ask personal questions and he's like that to him too.

Yes, maybe what they had before was shallow but it was that night when he get back to his brother's shared apartment- _bros' pod_ as he called it, and saw Matthew watching some old British movie with a bowl of popcorn, pens and scattered papers that he got curious. Listening to the  movie's protagonist speak in posh English made him think. What would Arthur sound like if he can speak? That question was sensitive enough to not be asked to the guy he's seeing for a few weeks now but when he's curious, it won't ebb away until he was supplied with n answer.

He left Matthew to his devices with the other just waving at him, muttering to something akin to 'Alfred being chill even in college'. He just laughed at his studious brother.

He turned to meet Arthur on the entrance when he saw him talking to another student. A small Japanese with jet-black hair seemed to talk to Arthur but with hand gestures. Arthur responded with a small smile and gestured with his hands. Alfred watched as they talked using gestures before saying their farewells and separated on their ways. As older blond looked up, he saw Alfred smiling at him. Pearly whites showing that perfectly fit dental ads.

What? He raised his brow, looking unimpressed.

"I didn't know you can do sign language." Alfred walked beside the other.

Arthur slightly pouting as he fetch his notebook.

You never asked me about it. He pouted even more that Alfred found adorable. He looked very serious and upset that he started to fumble for an answer when he wrote again.

Just kidding. He gave a soft smile but he has a frown on his face. He's trying hard to brush it off. Alfred decided to leave it as it was and tried to cheer him up.

He later learned that the guy Arthur talked with was Kiku Honda. A Foreign Language major and currently learning British sign language. If the information told to other people, they might just shrug it off, some might find it fascinating but a little part of Alfred made him feel about himself. An engineering major who's the closest thing to communicate with Arthur were written notes. An even small part of him made him feel... jealous, just a small part of him. His head's swimming with thought and questions and it did not do any good when the most gravitating question was asked. 'Who was I to Arthur?'

They had been seeing each other for a while, that was certain but they never talk about any sensitive issues nor what to label them. They'd been in a few dates and they see each other almost every day in and outside the university but he can never define what they had. They're comfortable to be friends but never intimate to be boyfriends.

Boyfriends.

He reminded himself to ask Arthur about it but it turned out that Arthur thought of it too, and he just asked Alfred first.

What are we?

He looked at the note. They've been having a lunch on a small diner, positioned away from the crowds but still has the outside view. He perked up when Arthur's notebook made a thud over the table and asked this question. He did not understand it at first.

"Erm, humans?" He tried, he really tried. He even had an apologetic smile because it's not like Arthur to give sudden riddle questions. Arthur rolled his eyes and wrote another one.

I mean, _we_.

Oh.

Alfred gulped even though he did not have food inside his mouth at the moment. He was about to talk when Arthur wrote something.

Are we friends? Are we boyfriends? Is this just a fling to pass the dull moments?

His eyes went wide when he saw Arthur's face. He looked uncertain, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. Silently asking for an honest answer.

He spoke, hope his voice did not crack. "N-no." His voice failed him, he cleared his throat and continued. "Of course not. I like you, Arthur. I really do." He looked at the other as he scribbled some words.

 _I like you too but-_ He ended his sentence like that.

"But?" His chest pounding. His brain's repeatedly praying that Arthur would not stop seeing him.

I just want to know what we are to each other. Arthur  sounded shy.

He felt himself let out a sigh of relief to which the other looked confusingly. He smiled at Arthur and grabbed his hand. The other got startled but he relaxed under his hold.

"We're seeing each other, dating and if things worked out between us, we'll be boyfriends." He grinned to which the other hit him with a notebook and shown a 'you're an idiot' note. He just laughed, that caught attention and when he saw Arthur again, he saw a small note.

Thank you. He's smiling like the way he used to when he first saw him, with that how could Alfred even thought that this was just a 'fling to pass the dull moments'? It's like falling for the guy one more time. He also realized that it's the first time he held Arthur's hand.

Something became different after that, they'd became closer to each other. Became more open with their opinions and they're not shy to touch- to feel each other. The first holding hands did failed to make their breath hitched and brought butterflies but in a good way. As they go along, they relaxed- enjoyed the small moments they did and became comfortable with it.

Alfred could still remember the first time he embraced Arthur. It was a sunny day, not an appropriate day to enclose another person, especially when Arthur's starting to get irritable with the changing weather. He'd been waiting for him under a tree, blooming with fresh green leaves, he would surprise him. He came from behind Arthur, the other unaware as he shifted from foot to foot waiting for him, readying his open arms and enclosed them as he jumped behind the other. It elated some kind of reaction from Arthur, he'd expected some violence from him but never a gasped name of him.

It sounded foreign at first, if you heard it for just a very brief moment, like a muffled, different yet the same sounding word with a bit of nasal pronunciation. All together, it both shocked them. Arthur putting his hand over his mouth while frozen in place while Alfred has a few moments to really understand what he had heard and another few moments to believe that it came from Arthur but when he did, he tightened his arms around the other. A smile grew on his face as Arthur came to his senses and tapped on his arm, wanting to be released.

He buried his face on the back of Arthur's neck, a tell tale of a smile and a mumble of 'Artie, I'm so happy. You made me so happy!' made the other stop and relax onto his arms.

Arthur never liked public display of affection but he thanked that at that very moment, they are alone, as long as they are aware, because they never want to be apart from each other.

It never happened again, the speaking because Arthur explained that he sounded 'weird'. Alfred could agree to that but never quite. Yes, he sounded different but Alfred thought that made him more beautiful but he would never force him to do anything he's not uncomfortable with and respected his decision. Arthur might have felt his slight disappointment that he make amends by saying that he'll at least mouth the words for him.

They've been to each other's apartment. To Alfred's to which he shared with his twin brother Matthew, into which in Arthur's opinion is a great company and conversationalist, to whatever meaning was that. To Arthur's smaller but cosy apartment where he lived by himself and had occasional tea and coffee for Alfred.

Everything felt like it fell into place and Alfred felt like he can take things into the next level thus when the next Spring came, exactly on Arthur's birthday, he planned a small dinner between them. He invited the other at his apartment, contracting Matthew on helping him cook and bake Arthur's cake with a bit of bribing on his side but all the best for Arthur, right?

He wore a brand new button up he actually use for rare occasions and a pair of nice jeans and when his brother whistled leaning on the door frame, he felt the gravity of the night.

Matthew left the house to swung by Gilbert's and t exactly seven-thirty, his doorbell rang. The nerves made him knock over the couch and the table before he opened the door. The man on the other side of the door, looking at him stunning in his coat and scarf.

He welcomed the other, offering to take his coat where the other mouthed a small 'thank you'.

Their dinner was simple, roast beef and even a wine- it's a special occasion he exempted! They toasted and he could feel that Arthur was really happy with it. They eat his birthday cake but without wishing on it first.

He's picking at the last bits of his second piece of cake when he remembered. "Oh! I got you a present!" He stood up from his seat and went to his room. He grabbed the small wrapped box before running back to Arthur.

Arthur looked surprised at him as he gave the other his present, at first shyly reaching for it before having it fully on his hands and briefly clutching it to his chest. Mouthing a 'thank you very much' on Alfred's way.

"Open it!" He smiled as he sat back and popped a piece of cake on his mouth.

Arthur nodded and carefully opened his present, revealing a medium-sized green notebook. It has a mosaic art pattern of a fairy and the forest. Arthur looked at him, slightly agape on the mouth and looked back to the present then to Arthur.

"Look inside?" He asked as he swallowed the last bit of his cake. Arthur nodded.

_These past months had been one of my happiest, together with you and I hope that they were the same for you. Happy birthday, Arthur._

Arthur scanned the lower part.

_I feel like we can make this work. I really like you. Will you be my boyfriend? :)_

He felt his heart sped faster but there's still writings on the bottommost part.

_please say yes or i'll crie my heart out_

He rolled his eyes at the wrong spelling but he stood up and went to Alfred, embarrassing the other and nodding his head. He buried his head on the other's shoulder, embarrassed to be seen crying. He felt Alfred reciprocate his embrace.

After a few minutes, he raised his face and looked at Alfred straight on the eyes. He sniffled before opening his mouth.

I love you, Alfred.

He could hear Alfred gasped and his grip tightened on Arthur. He grabbed Alfred's face with both his hands and inched it forward onto his.

He opened his mouth again.

Thank you for everything.

He smiled before bringing their lips together. Alfred froze-because this was the first time they did this! Their first kiss- and it was memorable and magical and it felt like he was on cloud nine together with Arthur's 'I love you'. Oh boy, he felt like he's in heaven.

Arthur pulled away as quickly as he dove in but Alfred's never having enough of it, he grabbed Arthur's face and kissed him again. He pushed with such passion and happiness and he could feel their smiles growing through the kiss.

As they pulled away again. Alfred spoke.

"I love you too, Artie." He smiled as their cheeks burn from their blush and burn from the ever-growing smiles on their face. He kissed Arthur's cheeks to which that Arthur tickled and laughed, not just the quiet laugh but the free laugh that expressed how his eyes glow with happiness and his lips stretched with his joyful smiles and he's the most beautiful at that.

Alfred just hoped that in a few years, when he met Arthur at the airport and he made a show off kneeling down the busy place that it'll be all worth it. That when he started proposing using sign language, that he _secretly_ learned, everything will be according to his plan. Making him and Artie the happiest people in the world. Man, all of his efforts will be rewarded.

End.


End file.
